<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Searching for Scott by Nadja_Lee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971391">Searching for Scott</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee'>Nadja_Lee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Comicverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Feels, Fix-It, Resurrection, Reunions, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2000-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2000-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:40:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is dead or is he? When a child is found who looks just like him the X-men are not so sure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Remy LeBeau/Rogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Searching for Scott</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Timeline: Set just after Scott’s death in the comics.<br/>* mmmm * is spoken in the mind..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><strong>Searching for Scott  </strong>             </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Part 1:</span>
</p>
<p>“Scott,” Jean cried as her husband saved their son and probably the rest of the X-men as well by spoiling the shoot Apocalypse intended for Nate. It all happened too quickly for her to react. Scott was caught in Apocalypse beam but even though he had no telepathically powers he fought for his life and soul. His bravado was rewarded when Apocalypse was forced to concentrate on him instead of the other X-men.</p>
<p>“Now,” Scott yelled, his voice hoarse and stained with agony. Lead by Storm the X-men attacked Apocalypse and in a blaze of flames and smoke both he and Scott disappeared.</p>
<p>“Is he truly gone?” Kitty asked Storm as the bruised group gathered.</p>
<p>“I think so,” Storm said softly while she cradled a shocked Jean in her arms.</p>
<p>Scott and Ororo had been friends for many years and she grieved his loss deeply. As she looked at the other X-men she realised that her emotions were mirrored in them. Scott had been the perfect leader and hero yet only Jean and professor X could claim to really know him. Scott had been afraid to lose those he held dear so he had never really opened up to anyone and now Ororo regretted that she and the others had let him live his life like that; always the embodiment of the dream and a part of the group yet never truly one of them.</p>
<p>“Apocalypse is gone,” Jean’s voice sounded empty and emotionless as if she first began to fell the loss that was in her heart she would never recover. “And so is Scott,” she added and liberated herself from Ororo’s embrace. With a mental command Jean lifted herself of the ground and flew away.</p>
<p>“Jean. Come back,” Ororo called after her and was about to fly after her but Logan put a restraining hand on her arm.</p>
<p>“Don’t. Let her be alone,” he said, his voice betraying that he himself had had to deal with loss far to often to know the feeling all to well.</p>
<p>“Very well,” Ororo agreed with a sigh. With a last look on the battlefield were the X-men had won their greatest battle and faced their greatest loss, she let a wind come to her and gently lift her off her feet.</p>
<p>“Return to the mansion,” she said softly, her words more a plea that a command. Knowing that the group needed to say their own farewells to Scott as did she, she flew away.</p>
<p>Little after little the group scattered until only Gambit remained. Slowly he walked towards the burned out ground were they had lost Scott. Gambit and Scott had never been close yet Gambit had always counted him a friend. Maybe now, after his ordeal in Antarctica more than ever. He had had a hard time with most of the X-men who had been at his “trail”. Rogue and Angel more than the rest. Angel’s hate he understood and had always expected when the truth had been told. But Rogue…He loved Rogue with a deep passion that not even his almost death at her own hands in the cold Antarctica could destroy. Yet their relationship had always been hard and the fact that she now knew so much about him only seemed to make matters worse. Their entire relationship had been on her premises, never his. He sighed deeply. He had admired Jean and Scott their ability to survive so much suffering yet still hold unto their love. Even more he admired Scott that he still had remained so strong when he compared to Phoenix had no powers of significance. Not that any of them had powers worth mentioning compared to her but Gambit knew few men who could honestly say they could live in a relationship where his powers were so outmatched by his wife. Gambit now regretted that he had never been able to get to know Scott better. There were a lot more to Scott than met the eye and some part of him was sure that he would have liked what he found.</p>
<p>He was about to turn away as he heard a faint baby’s cry. Curious he followed the sound and in the middle of the burned ground, right where Apocalypse had been standing with Scott before they had disappeared, there lay a small naked baby boy. The baby looked to be about 4 months old and had brown hair and brown eyes.</p>
<p>“What are you doin’ here, little guy?” Remy asked softly to the baby and gathered him in his arms. He took of his shirt and put it away the boy to prevent him from freezing. As Gambit rocked him back and forth in his arms the boy calmed down and just looked curiously at him. “Are you here all alone, m’ petite?” He asked softly and searched the area but found only him and the baby.</p>
<p>“Well, I guess I have to take you with me.” He couldn’t leave a baby out here all alone. As he looked into the baby’s eyes he had the strangest feeling that he understood his words. For a flicker of a moment Remy thought he saw the boy’s eyes glow faint red but the moment passed too quickly for him to be certain. As Remy departed with the boy the sky above him was alight with a golden glow formed like a Phoenix and soon after a cry of pure agony seemed to shatter his very soul and he knew that Jean was grieving for her lost husband.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Part 2:</span>
</p>
<p>“But what are we to do with a child?” Ororo asked Remy as he had filled her in about where he had found the baby and that he had brought it back to the mansion with him.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Stormy. But I couldn’t just leave him.”</p>
<p>“I know you couldn’t,” she agreed.</p>
<p>Her eyes and voice softened as she looked at the small baby in her arms. They had bathed, fed and clothed the baby and he was now asleep but still held on to one of her fingers. He seemed so peaceful and at ease with her. Ororo had always liked children and when Kitty had first joined the X-men Ororo had quickly come to love her as a daughter.</p>
<p>“He has no one else. I have searched in all the databases. No one is missing a child. It is as if he never existed,” Hank told them as he joined Remy and Ororo in the kitchen where she sat with the baby.</p>
<p> “Yet he does,” Ororo said and looked at the child. It was as if he knew they were talking about him because he awoke and looked up at Ororo. Then he smiled</p>
<p>“Mommy," he said softly and played with her long white hair. Ororo smiled warmly.</p>
<p>“He seems to like you,” Hank commended.</p>
<p>“We can’t just keep him, can we?” Ororo asked, not noticing how hopeful her voice sounded.</p>
<p>“The alternative is to send him to an orphanage,” Hank said.</p>
<p> “Then I will keep him and raise him as my own,” Ororo declared, the decision surprisingly easy for her to make.</p>
<p>“What shall we call him?” Remy asked and looked at the little boy.</p>
<p> “I shall call him Scott in memory of our friend,” Ororo said softly.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Part 3:</span>
</p>
<p>“ Now, be careful,” Ororo called after Scott.</p>
<p>“Yes, mom,” he said but still climbed higher up in the tree in the mansion’s garden.</p>
<p>It had been a year since she had adopted Scott and he was a lovely little boy but she had soon found that he wasn’t quite normal. In one year Scott had grown 6 years. Hank had looked at him but been unable to tell her why he aged so rapidly. “A mutation,” had been his only explanation. Ororo feared that her boy would always grow too rapidly and die far too soon. With a mental shake she drove the dark thoughts away. She of all people knew that in the life she had chosen to lead she should be thankful for small favours.</p>
<p>“Scott, come down now. You have to get to class,” Ororo called after her son who was now dangerously high up in the tree. If nothing else he had sure earned his namesake’s nickname of being “fearless”. With ease Ororo called a wind to her and flew up to Scott and took him in her arms.</p>
<p>“Ah, mom. That is so unfair. I can’t fly,” Scott complained but still had a good grip on his mother as she flew him down to the ground again. Scott of course attended Xavier’s school and he had Ororo for history, Logan in self-defence, Hank to mathematics and physics and so forth. Ororo had quickly seen that Scott had a natural talent for history. It was as if he knew all the answers in advance. Hank had also told her that Scott had a great talent for mathematics. Despite his young age he could solve problems intended for high school as if he there too had a hidden knowledge already inside him. Ororo had tried to contact Jean or Professor X regarding Scott’s condition but both could not be found. Xavier was with his wife in her galactic empire while Jean had been away since Scott’s dead.</p>
<p>Later that day, Ororo stood in the kitchen making dinner. After Scott’s death most of the X-men had scattered and the reminding; Remy, Kurt, Logan, Rogue, Hank and Bobby took turns cooking. Ororo was a good cook but Remy was the best of them, always making French specialities. Sometimes Angel and his wife, Betsy, would visit but they had only married 3 months earlier so it was not so often. Cable and his New Mutants as well as Generation X with Sean would sometime visit as well. Today Kitty and Peter would come, a visit that Ororo was looking forward to. Kitty had quickly been taken with Scott as had all the X-men and (like the rest of them) spoiled him terribly. Kitty, now 20 years old, had married her long time love, Peter one year earlier, just after Scott’s dead.</p>
<p>Lacking Jean’s ability to mentally call the X-men together she flew out of the Mansion and into the garden where she could hear Logan’s laughter and Scott’s voice. All the X-men were there and when she saw what Logan found so funny; Hank on all fours, letting a smiling Scott ride on his back, she had to laugh too. “Mom, mom, look at me!” Scott yelled proudly, showing he could hold on to Hank with no hands not knowing that Hank only used a fraction of his strength to try and shake him off and Logan stood nearby ready to catch him should anything happen.</p>
<p>“Great, sweetheart. Soon you are so good you can come with us on missions,” she said and felt a surge of motherly pride at Scott’s achievement because no normal 6 year old would ever had been able to do what he did. “Dinner is ready, people,” she said added and they went inside to eat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Part 4:</span>
</p>
<p>“ …So when Hitler invaded Poland in 1939 it was only to be the first of many countries to fall. Soon Denmark, France, Holland and the rest of Europe followed,” Ororo lectured her class. </p>
<p>“So when was it that, say Norway was attacked by Nazi Germany?” She looked out into the class and found only one who could answer. “Come on, people. I just told you this.”</p>
<p>Still only Scott could answer. Now two years had passed since Scott had come into her life and over the last year he had grown from a sweet 6 year old to a handsome 15 year old.</p>
<p>“Very well, Scott,” Ororo said, pointing to her son who had been the only one able to answer. She knew this lecture was far too easy for her and thus tried to avoid letting him tell all the answers before the other students had had time to think about it.</p>
<p>“It was in…ah!” Scott’s reply was cut short as he screamed in agony and touched his head as if in great pain.</p>
<p>“Scott!” Ororo yelled shocked and hurried down to him.</p>
<p>“No, don’t. Leave me alone,” he cried and ran out.</p>
<p>“Scott. Come back!” Ororo called.</p>
<p>She summoned a wind to her and it lifted her of her feet and out of the room after Scott. “Class dismissed!” she called over her shoulder and flew after Scott outside. She saw him fall to his knees in agony and hold his head in his hands on the mansion’s garden. When he lifted his head again and opened his eyes a very familiar red energy beam shoot from them and destroyed everything in sight, which luckily was only trees. He quickly closed his eyes.</p>
<p>“My dear?” Ororo said softly and landed a little away from him, giving him time to hear her approach.</p>
<p>“Mom, what is happening to me?” He asked her shakily.</p>
<p>“Quiet, little one. Everything is okay,” she said softly but inside she was as shocked as he was and did not know. Was it a coincidence that he had Cyclops’s powers or not? And if not what did that mean?</p>
<p>Gently she gathered her son in her arms and took him to Hank who gave him a pair of Cyclops’s old glasses. When Scott, with a child’s magnificent ability to accept and adapt, was out at play again Ororo sat with Hank in the kitchen, discussing options.</p>
<p>“What do you think, honestly?” She asked her friend as she watched Scott play basketball with the other older pupils.</p>
<p> “Do you mean if I think he is Cyclops?” He asked, voicing what they had both been thinking. Ororo nodded.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” he said honestly. “But it would explain a lot. I need to run more tests but it seems that Scott’s optic powers are stronger than Cyclops’s ever were.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Part 5:</span>
</p>
<p>Over the next 6 months Hank ran a lot of tests on Scott and was right. Scott’s optic powers seemed without equal. His blasts could cut though anything save Wolverine’s fabled metal. But his optic blasts were not Scott’s only powers. His strength matched Rogue’s and he had telepathically powers of yet unknown capability. Ororo had discovered his telepathically powers the other day as she had thought of calling Scott and he came and responded to her unasked question. Scott’s longest running power, his rapid ageing, had stopped. Scott now had the body of a 20 year old but now he did not age at all. It was as if his body was in stasis. Hank had again tried to contact Xavier or Jean but had no luck. He, as the others were getting worried for Jean. When Remy 3 months earlier had gotten new powers which allowed him to touch Rogue, he had promptly proposed to her and they had tried to find Jean and Xavier. When they could not they had gotten married 4 weeks ago to everyone’s joy. Scott had been best man at the wedding.</p>
<p>Over the cause of Scott’s almost 3 years of life he and Remy had before the best of friends just like his easy way with people, his openness and genuine concern, his leader shills and heroic behaviour had won all the X-men over as his close friends.</p>
<p>After Scott’s powers had manifested themselves 6 months earlier he had begun to talk more of Jean even though he had never seen her. He had even talked of things he had never experienced but only Cyclops had. Hank wondered if there was a connection between Cyclops and Scott or if he got his knowledge from his telepathically powers. If only Phoenix were here things would be a lot easier. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Part 7:</span>
</p>
<p>“You called?” A familiar voice asked softly, making Hank jump in surprise.</p>
<p> “Jean!” Hank said happily and gave her a big hug. “ I am so glad to see you,” he added, still doubting if she was real or a fragment of his imagination.</p>
<p> “And I you,” she smiled but her smile fell. “I returned because I felt a presence… A presence I haven’t felt for so long…not since Scott died,” she explained, her eyes wide with confusion and desperate hope. “But yesterday I felt him; I felt Scott.”</p>
<p>“Hank, I felt someone calling me. Like a beacon. I…” Scott began as he walked though the door and came face to face with Jean. “ Jean…?” He asked shakily and reached a hand out to touch her as if he had to make sure she was not a fragment of his imagination.</p>
<p>“Scott, it is you?” Jean asked softly and let her mind brush his which left no doubt. She smiled happily and flew into his embrace. “I have missed you so much,” she said softly as tears fall down her cheeks, her arms holding him close and tight.</p>
<p> “And I you,” he said, moved close to tears himself as he kissed her gently on the lips.</p>
<p>“I love you,” she whispered by his shoulder.</p>
<p>“And I you,” Scott said, meaning every word, knowing in every core of his being that Jean was the other part of his soul.</p>
<p>“Scott! Scott! SCOTT!” Ororo had been calling him for some time now. Reluctantly he drove apart from Jean.</p>
<p>“Jean, I am so glad to see you,” Ororo said warmly and embraced the other woman.</p>
<p>“Scott, how can you love Jean? You don’t even know her,” Hank asked, not unkindly but curious.</p>
<p>“I know but I know my feelings and I love her,” Scott said stubbornly.</p>
<p>“What do you mean, he don’t know me?” Jean asked with a frown. “With my powers I have scanned him. This <strong>is</strong> Scott. My Scott,” she added, certain of the fact. Hank and Ororo looked at one another.</p>
<p>“Jean, Remy found Scott as a baby almost 3 years ago. I have raised him as my son. A kind of mutation made him grow faster than normal,” Ororo explained softly.</p>
<p>“His body may be younger but his mind is the same,” Jean insisted and added when she saw that Hank was about to add something. “I know he is not quite the same. He has more powers, his mind holds two pasts; a conscious one as Ororo’s son, Scott Monroe and a unconscious one as Scott Summers and he has two personalities,” Jean further explained as she scanned Scott’s mind more deeply.</p>
<p>“Please explain” Ororo asked, her worry for her son making her voice sharp.</p>
<p>“His knowledge he draws from his Summers’s personality and soon, probably within a year he will remember all what Scott Summers remembered. His personality is a clash between his new past and his old past.” Jean explained.</p>
<p>“That explains a lot,” Hank said with a nod.</p>
<p>“But not all. How did he become like this? And why did you say he was two people?” Ororo asked with a concerned frown.</p>
<p>“I think I can explain that,” Scott spoke up. “I am beginning to remember Cyclops’s…my last battle,” he corrected himself, “and I think that Apocalypse and my mind melted together in this new body. My telepathically powers must have kept his personality in check.” He finished softly, of obvious reasons uncomfortable with the fact that he was running around with a villain inside himself.</p>
<p>“Scott is right. Apocalypse and Scott’s memories as Scott Summers was locked away the same place. Now with his powers he has regained that knowledge he had lost but he has also released Apocalypse,“ Jean said and saw alarm on her friends’ faces. “Not to worry. Apocalypse’s will is no match for the power of Phoenix. I am keeping him in check now and he should ‘die’ from the strain of fighting both the power of Phoenix and Scott at the same time within a week.”</p>
<p>“Then I guess we got a happy ending after all,” Ororo said joyously, at ease now that she knew her son was safe.</p>
<p>“We did indeed, mom. We did indeed,” Scott said happily and kissed Jean, their minds and lips melting together for eternity.</p>
<p>Logan watched the couple from a distance and went over to Ororo.</p>
<p>“I guess that just leaves you and me, darlin’,” he said softly and put his arms around her, his eyes shining with love and mischief.</p>
<p>“I guess so,” she agreed with a smile and put her arms around him and drove him into a kiss. Their lips meet in a gentle yet passionly kiss. A kiss promising a brighter future, a future they would face together.</p>
<p>It was indeed a happy ending</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>The End </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>